Death Blow
by Retrak52-IAmOmicron
Summary: IT'S THE 71ST HUNGER GAMES AND THEY ARE AS DISTURBING AS EVER! FIRST FAN-FIC HOPE YOU LIKE!
1. FIRST

**FIRST FAN FIC HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

Death Blow

~FIRST~

**DISTRICT 12 BOY**

The gong rings out and I dash to the Cornucopia, I grab the first thing I see, a dagger. While I am running away from the battle I feel a searing pain in my right calf, I look down to see an arrow sticking out of my leg. When I turn to see how my attacker was I see the girl from district four running at me with a spear in her hand. I turn and sprint as fast as I can away. But I guess I wasn't fast enough. The girl trips me and I sprawl to the ground. When I roll over her spear impales me in the chest. I fell my blood begin to pour out of my body. All I can think is why would somebody be so evil? Why would they kill? Why? Why? Why? I have to ask before I die. The girl is walking away humming some tune. It's now or never (literally).

"Why?" I croak out. The girl stops in her tracks and turns around.

"What did you say?" She retorts rather angrily.

"Why," I reply only to stop to cough out some of my blood "did you stab me?"

"To win, I'm here like all the other tributes if I didn't kill you now what would have stopped you from killing me later?"

"I wouldn't kill," I start to choke on the blood in my mouth, the girl runs over and rolls me on to my side. I spit out the blood and start to whimper "I wouldn't have won anyways, one of you will." The girl kneels next to me and starts stroking my hair. She starts humming a soft tune that reminds me of a song my mother used to sing to me.

"What's your name?" she asks me in a soft whisper.

"Dallas" Is all I can say. I can feel my life draining away fast.

"I'm sincerely sorry Dallas for what I have done, I hope you will forgive me"

"I," More coughing and spitting "do. Wha- what's your name?"

"Paprika."

"Paprika, can, can you sing me that song you were humming?" she takes in a deep breath then speaks.

"Okay, here it goes. _Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_" as she sings I can feel my essence leaving my body.

"_In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_" I start crying knowing my time is up.

"_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees_" I look up at her and see she has tears in her eyes.

"_In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_" My breath quickens, I have very little blood left.

"_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_" My heart is beating so fast it feels like it might explode. Paprika is staring at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Dallas" I guess some of the careers do have hearts. Paprika does. When I close my eyes I can see home. District Twelve I wish you were closer. I feel cold. Paprika takes my hand and kisses it. I only need one last breat-.

**IF YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING WHAT THE SONG IS IT'S CALLED IN THE ARMS OF AN ANGEL.**


	2. WITNESS

**Here is the second chapter! ENJOY!**

~WITNESS~

**DISTRICT 11 GIRL**

I dash away from my plate, avoiding the battle. I can already see that the girl from four killed the boy from twelve, and now shes sitting next to his body! God, people are sick. That's why I didn't run into battle, I don't want to end up like him.

I'm extremely frightened of the boy from seven, ever since I dropped a weight on his foot in training he has been watching me. I need a place to hide, I need to hide from him. A tree, thats what I need, I need a tall tree. About twenty metres in front of me is the woods, I sprint as fast as I can towards them. When I'm in there I pick a skinny tree and scurry up it, I need to hid and get away from the death.

Usually the cannons are going about now. The tributes must be stronger this year. I'm really scared I need to stay here till the bloodbath is over. I lean against the tree trunk and close my eyes, but only for a few seconds. I can hear some rustling in the bushes below. I look down and see the boy from seven staring up at me. I freak out and jump out of my tree, and sprint I run and run till he catches up with me. His hand clamps down on my shoulder and I scream.

"Let me go!" I yell

"Lavender! Stop struggling I wont kill you!" He yells back. I stop fighting him and turn around slowly to stare into the eyes of the boy from seven.

"H- how do you know my name?" I ask

"I listen" He says as he taps his right ear.

"Are, are you going to kill me?" I say. Seven sighs and then chuckles to himself.

"No, I wish I could kill people but I cant, I have already hurt people maybe even killed them during the blood bath. And now that's all I can think of." This poor boy is all alone in these games, and I am too maybe we don't need to be alone.

"Do you want to be allies?" I ask in a whisper. His eyes widen.

"Yes!" he screams "I want to be allies, I need some help in these games."

"First things first" I say "I need to know your name."

"Kris" he replies. I reach out my hand and he takes is. We shake hands and I say.

"Now we are a team." A team. The thought of having an alliance is crazy me a fourteen year old from district eleven. And him a sixteen year old from district seven. A team. That's what we are. A team till the end.

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. SECOND, THIRD AND DISTURBED

**CHAPTER THREE HERE WE GO!**

~SECOND, THIRD AND DISTURBED~

**DISTRICT 8 GIRL**

The woods are the first thing that comes to my mind as I step off my plate. As soon as my foot touches the ground I'm off, the woods get closer and closer with every step I take.

But what I wasn't suspecting was an arrow hitting me in my right shoulder.

I fall face first into the grass. My blood is pouring out if my wound. I sit up on to my knees and try to take a look at my shoulder. As I look I see out of the corner of my eye a boy who is about fifteen running at me with a knife.

He jumps at me and I throw my hands in the air and hit him in the chest and try and throw him. I manage to get him about four feet away from me. I stand up and look him in the eyes, they are full of hatred and pain.

"Why are you doing this?" I yell at him.

"Why?" He yells back. "Why do I be evil and try to kill you? Hah, you know nothing! People actually try to win these games, like me. We don't run off towards the woods like babies."

"I don't want to be a murderer!" I scream.

"Fine then sister! Let me do the honors of killing you!" He launches himself at me and I barley have any time to jump out of the way. He turns and jumps again. This time his knife catches just above my left eyebrow. I scream in pain. The kid just laughs.

"Hurts doesn't it you stupid little bit-" He starts before I tackle him. I'm on top of his torso pinning him down and wailing on his face punching him as hard as I can. I feel his nose crunch under my fist. I am not dying today the kid underneath me is.

* * *

**DISTRICT 10 BOY**

Crap oh crap oh crap. This is it she's gone crazy. All she's doing is punching me in the face. It hurts like hell. She doesn't even realize I still have my knife but I cant move my arm its pinned underneath he freaking leg.

"You crazy bitch" I say in between her punches.

"SHUT UP!" Is all she yells at me. Then her eyes widen, she reaches over to my hand.

"No wait please!" I yell.

"Shut your freaking mouth!" She screams as she rips the knife out if my hand. She takes it and twirls it in her fingers. "Where to start" she purrs. She grips it in a fist and stabs at my shoulder.

"Ahh, please have mercy!" I yell as she stabs my arms over and over again. She then raises the knife over her head and brings it at my chest. "PLEASE NO!" I scream in one last defense. The knife punctures my lung over and over again. When I breath no air comes in only blood. That's it she killed me. She then takes the knife and swipes it across my throat more blood starts pouring out. She laughs at me.

"No one like you wins these games you, bastard!" She spits at me then pulls the arrow out of her arm and runs toward the cornucopia.

Guess I wasn't destined to win these games. I wanted everyone to remember my name, Finn, what a stupid name. But nobody will, guess I'm just another forgotten tribute from district 10.

* * *

**DISTRICT 8 GIRL**

Who did that kid think he was! Trying to kill me like that hah I beat him so easily now he's dead. I have to find somebody with a bow, and kill them for hurting me. _THONK._

"ARG, what the hell!" I scream as I feel an arrow enter my calf. I look around for the archer and see the thirteen year old girl from nine with the bow and she's aiming at me again. I run full speed at her full speed to try and stab her. But I'm not faster then an arrow. She lets go and it his me right in the throat. I'm going to die. The little girl gives me a pitying look.

"Joan," the little girls head spins to the left and sees her ally "we have to go find the rest of the group!"

"Okay!" The little gir- er Joan says.

"JOAN NOW!" The other girl yelled again.

"Fine I'm coming Paprika!" She screams back and runs away. As I die I think of my family crying as I die, they will never say my name again, Elena. Goodbye world, goodbye district eight goodbye everything.

* * *

**DISTRICT 9 GIRL**

I feel bad about killing that girl, but you have to kill to win, to live and to not die. I joined the careers after I got a ten in training. But the only one I trust is Paprika. She's got fresh blood on her clothes. Must have killed somebody. These games are brutal, scary and demented. I need to act strong, not scared and determined. If I need to kill I will. If anybody gets in my way, their dead. But I don't want to go insane.

"Joan, are you okay" Paprika asks.

"Yes I'm fine, just got some chills" I say.

"Oh okay." She whispers. When the time comes I will kill her too, but not yet, I will let her protect me till then. I need Paprika and the careers to get me home to my little brother, to get the money that will pay for his medicine and for the fame. When I start my plan the careers and the rest of the tributes wont know what hit them.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	4. JOAN

**SHORT CHAPTER, WELL THEY ALL ARE PRETTY SHORT BUT WHATEVER **

~JOAN~

**DISTRICT NINE GIRL**

As more bodies start to litter the ground I think about the innocent girl I just killed. She had fresh blood on her, probably killed somebody. All I can think of is my arrow hitting her in the throat over and over again. Paprika lightly taps my shoulder and gestures me to follow her. Paprika leads me into the forest, which I'm thankful for because we get away from all the death, and climb a tree. I can tell she's worried about me.

"Joan," Paprika starts and I just stare at her. "are you okay?"

"No Paprika I'm far from okay I just killed somebody without thinking," I say "I, I'm turning into a monster."

"Joan, it's okay you need to kill to win the Hunger Games, everyone here turns into something their not"

"But I don't want to be evil Pap, I want to be myself"

"You will always be yourself on the inside but what you become on the outside can't change what you've become in here" she says as she points to my heart. Paprika and I sit around in the tree for a while waiting for the cannons to go off.

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

Nine cannons in total. Paprika starts going down the tree and drags me along with her. We go back into the field just to see the bodies getting taken away. We see the careers gathering around the cornucopia we run towards them. As we approach we hear them talking.

"I can't believe Candice decided to run off, she's my first target." I hear drake from two say.

"I know, she's stupid, she also made herself a threat when she got the eleven in training now she's a bigger threat because she's run off!" Trixy from one exclaims.

"Oh here comes Paprika, and the girl from nine" Paprika's district partner says.

"Her name is JOAN, FELIX get your head on strait." Paprika grunts.

"Yeah Joan is really good with that bow I saw her kill that girl from whatever district she was from." Carlos from one praised.

"Thanks" is all I could say to that.

"So, did Candice really run off?" Paprika asked.

"Yeah with the kids from three, out of all the tributes she chooses the nerd. HAH." Drake howls.

"So what's our game plan? Are we hunting?" Trixy asks.

"Of course were hunting! Who do you think we are tributes from district twelve?" Carlos laughs. And every body except Paprika and me join in.

"Okay lets hunt, we need to leave one person here, and um I think Felix" Drake says. Felix grunts and sits down by the horn. We gather up our stuff, me just my bow and arrow, some water and a few dried up pieces of meat. Paprika has a big bag on her back and a spear. Drake is carrying his two swords and a bag way bigger then Paprika's. Carlos is carrying a bag about the same size as Drakes and his mace and Trixy is only carrying her knives. I stare at her and roll my eyes.

"What do you want squirt?" Trixty yells at me.

"Nothing" I say back.

"Then why did you freaking roll your eyes at me?"

"Why? Because your not carrying anything! You only have you freaking knives!"

"STOP!" Drake booms. "I will kill both of you right here is you don't stop bickering! Trixy grab a bag were hunt we could be gone a day or two! And if you don't want to carry anything then leave!"

"Fine mom." Trixy murmurs as she pulls on her bag. We start walking as soon as she finished putting her bag on. And by the way Trixy is glaring at me I can tell she won't stop hating me. This is going to be a long day.

**GOOD? BAD? I DON'T KNOW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK REVEIW!**


End file.
